The invention relates to a beverage preparation device, in particular a coffee maker, more preferably a fully-automatic coffee maker, comprising at least one water pump for supplying water to a first continuous-flow heater, which is embodied for generating hot water, and to a second continuous-flow heater, which is also embodied for generating hot water and/or for generating steam, and comprising a control unit for controlling the at least one pump as well as the continuous-flow heaters, in particular following a user default and/or in the context of an automatic sequence control for realizing different operating modes. The invention further relates to a method for operating a beverage preparation device.
A beverage preparation device is known from EP 2 019 614 B1, which comprises two continuous-flow heaters, which can in each case be switched between hot water generation and steam generation, wherein the continuous-flow heaters can be connected to one another, so as to thus be able to alternatively generate a large quantity of hot water or a large quantity of steam. For the purpose of connecting to one another, separate magnetic valves are assigned to the continuous flow heaters. The disadvantage of the known devices if the complex design thereof and the plurality of cables, which are required for controlling the magnetic valve actuators. In addition, the functional range is limited with regard to the combination or interconnection, respectively, of the continuous-flow heaters.
DE 195 03 618 C1 describes a water release valve for hot beverage makers, in the case of which two inlets are connected to a common outlet.
EP 2 612 577 A1 describes a beverage preparation device, in the case of which two continuous-flow heaters are connected to separate inlets of a manifold valve.